Moonlight Stroll
by gangsta-girl
Summary: Just a short fic lit i wrote and thought was cute R


_Moonlight Stroll_

AN

Ok Just a short Fic lit I wrote.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

emotes

_Normal P.O.V_

It was early Christmas morning in the feudal era. Kagome wanted to go home to see her family but she had promised Inuyasha she would stay and help find the shikon-no-tama shards. (sp) She was A bit upset but knew it would be impolite to go back on her promise now.

Kagome's P.O.V

sighs 'I wish I hadn't made that stupid promise to Inuyasha, I would much rather be spending Christmas with Mama, Souta, and Ji-chan. But I also don't want to leaven Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. But most of all I still wanna spend it with Inuyasha.' I whisper to myself hoping no one is hearing my little pity party.

Normal P.O.V 

With a sigh Kagome decided to go for a walk through the forest outside the village. She hadn't notice the snow that was falling and decided to go without a jacket. As she walked she thought she was by herself. Little did she know she was being followed.

Inuyasha's P.O.V 

growling "How dare she take off like that. She's knows it's not safe out her the little airhead. Something could happen to her but does she care. Baka baka baka Kagome." I mutter to myself. My eyes following her so she doesn't get out of my sight.

Normal P.O.V

He had know Kagome had been crying when she left so he felt guilty knowing this was some how connected to himself. He followed her from a good distance and just watched hr in case of danger. 'I know she would be completely pissed if she thinks I am eavesdropping instead of keeping her safe' as the snow started falling she saw he shivers he cursed himself for not grabbing her coat. Mumbling the whole time he hadn't noticed she had stopped at the edge of the lake. Stopping quickly He jumped in the closest tree and hid out of site. Kagome sat down on a rock with a sigh.

Kagome's P.O.V

sniffle 'I hadn't realized hot beautiful it is out here when it is snowing' thinking in awe. As many more of theses thoughts flutter through my head I can't help but wish Inuyasha had been here to share this with me. I look back the way I came and notice 2 sets of footprints. That is when I had known that Inuyasha had indeed followed me. "Inuyasha" I call out softly "You can come out no I know you followed me. Don't worry I Promise I won't sit you." I hear a loud crash somewhere to the left of me. "Oops sorry forgot" I giggle.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

"YOU FORGOT. YOU FORGOT." I scream at her after unattaching myself from the ground "HOW CAN YOU FORGET?" Just then I hear her giggles. "Kagome what's so funny hmm? "I ask a little peeved.

"S-sorry giggle Inu-Inuyasha But giggle I can't h-help it giggle Y- you look like a giggle Cute w-white p-puppy giggle" Kagome answers me.

Looking down at myself I notice what she means and smile. "Ya I guess I do. Look Kagome I am sorry for yelling at you. Also sorry for making you stay here when you should be with your family." I say sadly.

Normal P.O.V

Kagome Stops giggle and just looks at Inuyasha stunned. He looks up at her when she had yet to answer. "What? What did I do know?" He says a little irritated. "Nothing nothing" she hastily remarks and looks down.

Inuyasha's P.O.V 

I look at her confused searching for an answer in her face. Suddenly I find my self thinking 'Wow. She is so beautiful.' I watched as snowflakes stick to her hair and lashes. Every once and awhile one would drift across her lips silent sigh 'Wish I could do that just once." I think. Staring at her I fail to hear he call my name.

Kagome's P.O.V

After clearing my throat for about the 4th time Inuyasha finally looked at me.

"Umm Inuyasha is something wrong your staring at me?" I ask.

"I just noticed how beautiful you look with the snow all around you." He said.

I don't think that was really what he had meant to say because he instantly turned red. blushing "Thank You Inuyasha that's extremely sweet of you" He gives me a shy smile then asks "Would It be ok if I come and sit with you?" He looks so kawaii when he is nervous. I just couldn't refuse so I heard myself saying "sure" and patting the rock beside me. As he sits down beside me my head rest on his shoulder as if it's where it belonged here. sighs happily

Inuyasha's P.O.V

blushing "Umm Kagome what are you doing?" I ask just above a whisper. She replies "I really don't know but it feels so right." looking as if she wanted to say more I stayed quiet waiting. "Umm Inuyasha… I 'm not really sure if I should say this but… I love you" she says the last part just above a whisper. She is blushing madly and trying to hide her face. I really think I shocked her when I said "I love you also my sweet Kagome." She Look at me with such doubt. Probably for the first time ever I wasn't afraid of what was about to happen. Her lips parted softly as I lover my head and brushed her lips with mine.

Normal P.O.V

A soft gasp could be heard as Inuyasha pressed his lips to Kagomes's. Kagome slowly closes her eyes and just lets the feeling take her. They broke apart for a breathe of air. With a smile Inuyasha asks "Kagome would you honor me with a walk around the lake?" Kagome Blushing like mad replies "sure if that is what you wish." Hand in hand they walked through the moonlight. More happy than anyone would know.

In the distance a soft "Merry Christmas Mom and Dad" from Shippou who had watched the whole exchange.

AN

Gangsta-girl Ok so ya there it is A small Thing but hey I was bored in English and just started writing and this is what Came out.

Sango HOW KAWAII gushes over the new couple Aww that is so sweet and wonderful and ohh what a sweet Christmas present

Gangsta-girl -backs away slowly from the love crazy demon exterminator ehehe… ya thanks for reading and Please R&R Backs out of the room hoping to get away with out be noticed


End file.
